The Paparazzi
by violetsuki
Summary: In the continuation of The Interviewer. What if paparazzi existed in Alexander the Great's age. Do you remember a certain scene on a balcony ? All you ever wanted to know about what's happened next.


I dedicate this story to a friend of mine : **Lysis**.

I promised you a story, it's done. I hope this one will please you and bring a little joy in your home. Big hug my friend and take care.

* * *

 **Author's note :** This short story could be seen like part of The Interviewer. At first, I wanted to make a serie. The paparazzi is the second part. Maybe next time a TV show : What do you think ?

* * *

 **THE PAPARAZZI (*)**

* * *

A room with inside two tables and two chairs. A lot of electronic tools are spread. Monitors and laptops.

Paparazzi 1 : Are you sure all is in place ?

Paparazzi 2 : Don't worry I verify the equipments twice.

P1 : Did you hide correctly the cameras. If we are caught, man, we will be in trouble. You know that ?

P2 : I know. I swear, all is OK. One is in the bedroom, the other on the balcony. I have an accomplice inside. A young eunuch who know all the secret passages of this palace.

P1 : Don't say me your young eunuch is Bagoas ?

P2 : No it is not him, he is too in love with his King to betray him. He is not the only eunuch in this palace.

P1 :I am amazed how you always arrive to obtain what you want.

P2 : You just have to push the right buttons and doors open.

P1 : Speaking of doors, look the monitor. Someone is entering in the room. Oh ! it is just a servant. So bad ! You know if we arrive to catch them tonight. We will have the scoop of the century man !

P2 goes to verify the recorder. He tests it. All is ready.

P2 : Not of the century, but of all time. Imagine the most powerful man in the world catch with his lover in action.

P1 : Are you sure of your information ? How could you be sure they are lovers ?

P2 : I have a good informer inside the army, someone who knew them since they were young. He says they were like lovebirds. If you found Alexander somewhere you could be sure that he was there too.

P1 : Seriously ! I am sure they are best friend but nobody never said they were lovers. Even during their young age. You know how people are. They are ready to sell false information just for cash. How this news never be out during all these years ? I can't believe it.

P2 : Yes but I heard there is some reason to that. One of the first is the Queen Olympias.

P1 : How so ?

P2 : The rumors say that she was really upset by this relationship. Because Alexander seemed to be so totally obsessed by him that he refused all wedding demands and even refuse to have female lover too. And the Queen was jealous of the power he seemed to have over Alexander. Olympias is a strong woman who doesn't like people who block her path.

P1 : I can imagine, yes. But what are the other reasons ?

P2 : You know Alexander doesn't have an heir or even a wife until now. And after the vows they share at Troy, Alexander was really criticized by some old Generals of his father. One of them was Parmenion. This one saw in those vows the will of Alexander to show him like his consort and so like a possibly heir. I think that if Alexander have chosen Hector rather that him, Parmenion would have never argued. Parmenion is of high nobility and one of the more powerful man in this world after Alexander, even before Philip's death. He must have been upset and vexed to see Amyntoros' son becoming so influential all of sudden simply because this one is the King's lover.

P1 : But I heard that Alexander favors only the merit not the rank.

P2 : Yes it is true but it exists always some exceptions. After Troy, Alexander starts to send him in mission far away and put him under the care of Cleitos in the army that he trusts a lot. In seeing him to work hard and to succeed in his missions, the rumors wiped out. And even Parmenion recognized finally his abilities and took him under his care. What saved Him, it is his natural talent for diplomacy. I saw him work once. I swear you, « He » is able to charm a snake or even a lion with such facility. He is incredible.

P1 : But, except a strong friendship until now, there is not real evidences of their love. You can't deny this. I learnt he was seriously wounded in Guaguemala. And he didn't come back yet to the palace cause of that.

P2 : Yes but my informer said me that they have a date tonight.

P1 : Look the monitor, Alexander just came back in his room.

P2 : Good ! Show must go on !

* * *

During this time in the palace.

Alexander enters in his room. Bagoas already there, attends to his duty.

« Some news from Him, Bagoas ? »

« No my King, none until now. »

Alexander goes to his desk to check his mails. Among the sollicitations of all kind and reports of his officers, Alexander finds a letter from Macedon, he recognizes the address mail of his mother. He sighs.

 _What does she want ?_

He loves his mother but he knows her too : Ambitious, manipulative under the pretext of advices. He takes the iPad when Lysippe enters at his turn.

« Your Majesty, if you don't mind I will continue to work about your portrait for a time. »

« Fine ! Do you mind if I pose in my bed ? »

« It is not a problem my King. »

Bringing with him his tablet, he takes place on the bed. Letting Olympias' letter for later he starts to read the other emails. Swearing about the numerous spam he receives everyday life. Despite his irritation, a malicious smile spreads on his lips when pops up one of them. Proposing some interesting toys that he would like to test on his lover with a lot of delight. He lets float the idea some times, fitting his fantasy. By the time he finishes his readings, Alexander has launched furtively more than once some quick and discreet glances to the door. But He is still not there. With a sigh he resigns himself to read her mother's letter.

As Alexander is reading, he feels his irritation grows. As always, Olympias searches to influence his decisions. Spreading her disapproval toward his choices and her mistrust toward his General and companions. Trying to plant seeds of doubt. Only Hephaistion seems to find favor with Olympias. But Alexander is not blind and his mother is all but stupid, she knew since long time to not criticize his lover at risk of irritating his son. And she is too subtil for that.

At a moment, his attention quits the letter as Hephaistion comes in. He shows nothing pretending to read but his heart beats faster. His lover greets quickly Lysippe and continues his path to the bed. As he walks his long silk robe waves with each movement giving him a sensual allure. His outfit completed with a pant, the robe letting see his torso and his nipples.

* * *

In the room from where the two paparazzi observe the scene, silence spreads since Hephaistion entered in.

P1 : « Wow ! »

P2 : « Oh yeah ! »

P1 : « He is so… hot, man. It's incredible. »

P2 : « So no doubt or regret to be there ? »

P1 :« Oh no ! By the way, are you sure the sound is ok ? I wouldn't miss any of their words. »

P2 adds with a naughty smile : « Or more. »

P1 : Especially more ! I am so exited to know what they will do next. »

They look at the screens and hears Alexander asks : « Stay with me tonight Hephaistion »

P2, excited : I knew it ! I knew it !

P1 : Hey man, stop to act like an hysterical fangirl and don't cry victory so soon. That doesn't prove anything. After all he can very well invite his best friend for something else. If I was in his shoes with so much responsibilities, I would like sometimes to take a drink with someone I trust. That doesn't mean they are fuck buddies.

P2 : Seriously how could you say that. It is evident they are together.

P1, showing the screen where Alexander and Hephaistion with cups of wine in hands walk to the balcony : Really ! I am sorry but I think I am right. Seriously, if I have a man like Hephaistion half nude in my bedroom, as soon as he will enter I will fuck him without taking off his pant. And them, what are they doing ? They. Talk. Come on Man ! They're just best friend that's all !

P2 : Don't be so pessimist ! The night is not over. And I am sure of my source.

P1 : Fine ! Will see ! Wait a minute ! What did Hephaistion ask ?

* * *

In the pallace, Hephaistion asks to Alexander :

« You once said the fear of Death drives all men. Was there no other force ? There is not love in your life, Alexander ?

* * *

The two paparazzi hold their breath.

P2, tense : Please ! Please ! Answer Alexander.

Hephaistion continues to talk.

P2 sighing strongly with frustration: Oh fuck !

P1, triumphant : See what I say ! BBF that's all !

P2, grumpy : Spoilsport !

* * *

Alexander contents himself with looking at Hephaistion. This latter understanding he will not have any answer, continues :

« What will you do if you reach the end of the world ? »

Alexander looks at Babylon and without hesitation says :

« I'll turn back and conquer the opposite. »

Hephaistion smiles softly to his answer, coming from someone else this could be seen like arrogance, but coming from Alexander he knows he just states the truth. Some thoughts erase his smile :

« I wonder sometimes if it is not your mother you run from. So many years, so many miles between you. What is it you fear ? »

Alexander looks at Hephaistion with intensity.

« Who knows this thing ? »

* * *

P2 : Personally I wouldn't be astonished. His mother could emasculate you just in looking at you. I swear.

P1 : Did you meet her ?

P2 : Yes. Long time ago.

* * *

Then looking at the lights of the city, Alexander adds :

« When I was a child my mother thought me divine, my father, weak. »

Searching some answer in Hephaistion's eyes, he asks :

« Who am I, Hephaistion ? Weak or divine ?

Hephaistion, troubled, looks away. How to say how much this man means for him. Then the heat of a hand on his face asking for attention. So many emotions tightens his throat. Then, he hears the words he missed so much.

« All I know. I trust only you in this world. I've missed you. »

With emotion Alexander acknowledges :

« I need you… It is you I love Hephaistion. »

He looks Hephaistion with love.

« No other »

Submerged by emotion, Hephaistion takes Alexander in a strong hug.

« you're everything I care for. And by the sweet breath of Aphrodite, I'm so jealous of loosing you to this world you want so badly. »

As Alexander's gaze looks afar, he tightens his arms around this body he misses so much.

« You'll never loose me, Hephaistion. I'll be with you, always. Til the end »

* * *

The two paparazzi looks at each other with awe and a little bit of a shock too. They did it. They know the truth and they have the proof. Then, the doubt takes place.

P1 : No man ! It is not enough to make me believe that they are lovers. Sure these images and words could satisfy any Gossip newspaper, but not me. They haven't kiss, they just hug. That means nothing.

P2 : HE says 'by the sweet breath of Aphrodite', that's an evidence. Why are you so skeptical ?

P1 : Come on man ! It is just a way to speak. You know like me how all men are after some drinks. They became emotional. They love and hug everybody. Hephaistion is his BBF so it is normal he said he loves him. And speaking of drink, where is the beer you must bring back ?

P2 : In the cooler. And please, give me one. It is so hot here.

P1 come back with two beers. They drinks in silence, lost in their thoughts. But when they look at the screen again, both men almost choke on their beers.

P1, excited : Man ! Man ! Man ! I hope you are recording because, my friend, we will make a fortune with this.

P2, with a big smile : Don't be afraid, I would not miss one moment of this, for nothing in this world. So always skeptical ? Do you continue to think they are just BBF ?

P1 : Not anymore ! Not anymore ! Your source were true, dude. Oh by all Gods see this body. I would give every thing to be Alexander, in this moment.

P2 : Don't dream ! They are like stars out of impact. But at least, this — he shows the image — we own it. Dude changes the angle of the camera on the left. Yes, like that. And now zooms. Oh fuck !

P1 : Appropriate, I must say.

P2 : I didn't though that Alexander was so, hum… well equipped. — He winces — I wouldn't be in Hephaistion's shoes.

P1 : He doesn't seem to complain.

P2, smiles to P1 and winks : You're right.

 _Some hours later._

P2 who comes back from the bathroom : What did I miss ?

P1 with a red face : Alexander fastened both Hephaistion's wrists and turned him face to a column and put the chain on a hook above him.

Even if he just come back from the bathroom where he was obliged to jerk off after what he saw on the screen, P2's dick starts to show interest at these words. If this continue, he is sure he will die tonight. The two lovers have already make love three times. And more they do it and more inventive they become.

He looks at the screen. Hephaistion's body tied and offered to all desires. Who can stay of marble in front of such a scene. His legs apart with Alexander in all his glory behind him and fucking him widely.

* * *

After a strong thrust, his sex buried to the hilt inside Hephaistion, he stops his move and whispers :

« You're my slave tonight. You can't deny me anything, can you Slave ? »

« No Master. I can't. »

« Good boy ! Maybe I will call my friends and ask them to look while I fuck you. And maybe I will ask them to participate, what will you feel if Parmenion fuck you. »

Giving up his pleading tone, Hephaistion protest :

« Serious Alexander ! Parmenion ! Couldn't you find someone less… or more… ? I don't know. Every body but not Parmenion ! He is a mood-killer, and so old. Happily you are inside me or otherwise I wouldn't be hard anymore. »

« Sorry babe ! I try my best to fulfill your fantasy. By the way, are you confortable ? Are your wrists hurt ? »

« No, it is good. Thanks. »

« So you said not Parmenion. So who else ? Let me think. Seleucos ? No. Menes maybe. I know ! Cleitos ! »

« Oh yes ! Cleitos ! He has something in him so wild, he is so sexy. »

With a pelvic thrust, Alexander makes moan Hephaistion.

« Hey ! I am just here ! Have I to be jealous ? »

Hephaistion pants and laughs softly.

« I couldn't deny you're just there considered the way you impale me. And to answer your question, no my King, I have eyes only for you, my so sexy and so big Master. You are aware, after this night, I will not be able to walk right or straddle my horse. »

Kissing and biting his lover's back while his hands play with the nipples making Hephaistion arch from pleasure, Alexander answers :

« That's my aim. You will be obliged to stay in my bed all day. »

Hephaistion moans.

« Not a good idea. »

« Why that ? »

« If I stay in your bed we know what will happen. My state will be worse before the end of day. »

Alexander caresses tenderly Hephaistion's abdomen, making him shiver, while moving his body back and forth slowly against his lover.

« And is this a bad thing ? »

His hands slides along the thighs he likes so much. And raise to between them, teasing this place under the balls. Hephaistion, cause of the stimulation, pulls on the chain restraining him.

« Ahh! Alexander finishes what you start. Please ! I am so close now. I plead you, touch me. »

« No »

« Please Alex ! »

« Not Alex ! Master ! And you will come when I say it, Slave. Your sex is mine now. Until I say otherwise, you are forbidden to touch yourself. Only me when I decide it. And if you are really obedient, I will let you come. »

« You're cruel, Master. »

« Yes. But I know you like it. »

And without other warming, he starts to pound Hephaistion savagely. Making him cry from pleasure and pain.

* * *

On the screen, two men look at the lovers in action, open mouth and fascinated.

P2 swallows nervously in adjusting his penis : Man, it's far better than a porn.

P1, in awe : Yeah ! And Hephaistion can take a cock so beautifully. I think I am falling in love.

* * *

Some times later in the King's bathroom.

Alexander slowly brushes Hephaistion's skin with a wet cloth. He likes to fell the weigh of his lover against him as they lay together in the bath. Seeing Hephaistion open his eyes, he asks :

« Feeling better ? »

Hephaistion sighs and closes his eyes again.

« Yes ! I feel better. »

« You frightened me, you know. »

« It is all your fault. This was so intense. You make me pass out. »

Then feeling Alexander's sex taking some interest in the discussion, Hephaistion raises one eyebrow then frowns.

« Seriously Alexander ? »

« Sorry I can't help myself when I am with you. You're the only one who have such effect on me…After all, you must be pride of you. »

« Pride to turn you in a sexual and obsessed beast. Not sure I want this kind of title, my King. »

Hephaistion looks at a Nubian slave pouring some perfumed oil in their bath. The man is very tall with a muscular body, his black skin shines and lets appear a tear of sweat who slide along his muscles. Hephaistion follows the path of tear and swallows, feeling his skin become hot despite the freshness of water. The man surprising his gaze, smiles and winks. Amused by his impertinence, he asks :

« What is your name ? »

« Nehesy, my lord. »

Alexander noting their exchange, smiles with amusement and as the Nubian goes away, he asks :

« You like it ? »

Hephaistion reddens but answers honestly :

« I can't deny he attracted my interest. He is the one we saw on the slave market some days ago, isn't he ? »

« It's him. »

« Why did you buy him ? Haven't you enough slave in the palace ? »

« I buy it for you. »

Surprised, Hephaistion turns around in his lover's arms, facing Alexander.

« For me ? Why ? »

« Yes, for you. It is a gift. And why ? Well, I saw your look the other day. I know when you desire someone. »

« But Alexander… »

« Shh ! I know how lonely you are when you leave for your mission. I can read between lines when I receive your letters. And sometimes we are separate for such a long time that I thought it would be nice for you to have a companion. »

Hephaistion wraps his arms around Alexander's neck, looking straight in his eyes.

« And you will not be jealous ? »

« No ! Why ? You're not jealous of Bagoas, are you ? »

At this, Hephaistion doesn't answer but pinches his lips together as his gaze darkens. Taking Hephaistion's head in his hands, Alexander answers :

« You and I, it is a love nobody can understand. One soul in two bodies. None can stole that from us. Nobody, Hephaistion. Not a slave, not a women, not even the Death. I trust you with my life. I know you will not betray me. And — He adds with a naughty smile.— if this reassure you, we can share and exchange them in our bed. »

Hephaistion laughs.

« I am sure you have already thought about this. »

« I have in mind an exciting and really naughty configuration that I am sure you would like. »

« Really my King ? You tease my curiosity. What is it ? »

« Well, you ask. I am laying on my bed. In front of me Bagoas is kneeling sucking my cock while, behind, you fuck him slowly. I look at you so beautiful, and in control. Then Nehesy comes and takes place behind you. But I have eyes only for you. I can see through your eyes the exact moment his cock penetrates you. He is so big that on the moment you lost your breath and arch, open mouth. Your eyes so round with surprise and tears. Challenged between pain and pleasure. Then he starts to move, forcing you to receive him with such a strength that you cry your pleasure. He has the control from now on. And to see you under the power of another man turns me on so much that I come. Filling Bagoas' mouth, forcing him to swallow all my seed while you fill him with yours. Later, when the Nubian leave your body, you fall on the mattress like a rag-doll, exhausted and used. I can see his thick seed sliding on your thighs and I know, with certainty, that nothing or nobody can come between us. »

He looks at Hephaistion and smiles in seeing him gaping and as red as a one swallows.

« I think you make me come just in telling your fantasy. »

* * *

P1, sweating and swearing : Me too ! Oh Gods ! I can't believe I came in my pant like a schoolboy. And to think at Hephaistion under this wall of muscles makes me… »

P2, mocking : « Wet »

P1, irritated : « Ha ! Ha ! You're so funny. »

He looks at his companions with astonishment. This one eating pizzas they ordered some times earlier, with voracity. Like a mad man who would not have eaten for days.

Surprising P1's gaze, P2 says : What ? Sex make me always hungry. It is not my fault.

P1 rolls his eyes and goes to the bathroom… again. Then, when he comes back in the room the sound of moans invade the space… again.

P1 : Oh, for Gods' sake ! Don't say me that they start it again ! Don't they have enough ?

P2 : I swear it is the last time I spy on the King again.

Then they hear a voice saying : « I would not have say better myself. »

The two paparazzi in seeing the man at the door and his men try to flee. But they are quickly caught by the King's guards.

« Well, well, well ! What have we there ? »

Cleitos goes to look at the electronic devices, when he is stopped by a voice :

« What have you found Cleitos ? » asks Ptolemy. Cleitos goes to answer when a voice says :

« Please Alexander, please »

Then Alexander's voice :

« What do you want my love ? Say it to me. »

Followed by other intense moans and pleadings.

Every one froze in the room. Then, Cleitos reacts quickly :

« Every body out, I will take care of the devices with Ptolemy. Take this two men in detention for spying ».

After some minutes of commotion, the piece is empty except for the two generals while resonate in the room Hephaistion's No-Yes-Oh-my-Gods-Again-pleadings.

The two men have their eyes glue to the screen. Unable to look elsewhere, they saw their King and their comrade engaged in a sensual and intense love-making.

Ptolemy asks hesitantly :

« Hm ! Wouldn't we have to stop the recording ? And erase it ? »

« Hm ! I am not sure. After all it is an evidence. »

« Of course… you must be right »

Both, the two men lean their head to the right.

« Do they do what I think they do ? »

« Hm! I am not sure what you think what they do. But for sure it is… interesting. »

« But I don't understand, how does Hephaistion put his leg there ? And this arm, is it Alexander's one or…? »

« Not sure… I wouldn't have think that Hephaistion was so… Hm ! flexible. »

« Maybe… Hm ! we must continue to record. After all this is an evidence and… Hm! I think we need to examine it… thoroughly the exhibit. »

« Yeah ! You're right Ptolemy ! I think it is necessary…After all, it is for the security of our King. »

« Yes, you're right Cleitos… May I have a copy, by the way. It is for my research of course. You know I started to write about Alexander… Hm! and I need to reunite some material for… Oh. My. Gods ! Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom. »

« I can order pizza, what do you think ? »

« Yes, don't forget the beer, a lot of beer I think we will need it » Ptolemy adds as a deep cry of pleasure resonates in the room.

The End

* * *

NOTE :

* * *

(*) I don't own the dialogue between the characters Alexander and Hephaistion until this sentence :« You'll never loose me, Hephaistion. I'll be with you, always. Til the end ». This dialogue comes from Alexander revisited (Oliver Stone's movie) and is the property of their owners.

The state of mind during this dialogue and the rest of the story are only my imagination.


End file.
